Return
by EmpressEris
Summary: Kyoko sees her mother for the first time in 11 years & all seemed well till one day when she is forced out of Showbiz.What will happen when she returns to Showbiz & she is no longer the same person? What if she becomes someone new with a new name & look?Will Ren be able to learn who she is & fall in love with her all over again and can he fight to gain her love? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: One Day Changes All

**A/N: here is the tormenting treat for the people who have been following me through my other story "Secrets", this is a taste of the new story i have thought about doing after i finish Secrets. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own skip beat!**

* * *

It has been 2 days now since Kyoko has seen her mother in person at Fuji TV. It was heart wrenching for her to see that women after 11 years but it was over even thou for the last few days it bothered her that she kept seeing the look of displeasure on that women's face when she looked at Kyoko in that pink jumpsuit.

* * *

It was only noon and Kyoko had nothing planned that day so she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"_Why is she here in Tokyo? And that look, she was never impressed or even cared about anything I did…So she doesn't have a right to judge me after what she did of abandoning me at the Fuwa's ryokan when I was only 6."_ She thought to herself as she continued to stare off also remembering what she saw the night before on TV of her mother on that show.

Suddenly her phone beside her bed begins to ring so she rolls over on the top of her bed to see the caller ID which it was Ren, It caused her heart to flutter but she knew that she'd have to hide her feelings from him for now knowing he couldn't feel the same. She also knew Ren came back from Guam the day before but she didn't want to both him knowing that he would have been tired after flying back and being Cain Heel for the last few days.

Kyoko picks up her phone after the third ring. "Hello, Its Mogami Kyoko." She said but the line was silent for a moment until a voice came through from the other end.

"Hello Mogami-san." Ren said and it sounded like he wasn't happy about something by the tone in his voice.

Kyoko picks up on the sound in his voice, "Tsuruga-san is everything ok?"

Ren paused before speaking as he was unsure how to at the moment to ask her out but knew he has something to talk to her about that had nothing to do with his feelings for her. "Everything is fine, but could I see you tonight…at my apartment?" he asked casually not wanting to make her suspicious.

Kyoko smiles thinking nothing of the sound in his voice anymore, "Sure but aren't you tired from your trip back?"

Ren trying to hide the unhappiness in his voice from what he needed to talk to her about so he just lets out a chuckle, "Mogami-san, I am perfectly fine I swear."

Kyoko sighs knowing he was lying but goes with it, "Ok Tsuruga-san, when would you want me over tonight?" she asked nicely.

"8 o'clock is fine." He was still trying to not act any different from normal even with what he saw yesterday with President Lory still bothering him as he knew from his past when he was a kid that Kyoko had it bad when it came to her mother and seeing that women denying having a child made him feel bad for Kyoko as well as angry about that woman.

"Alright, I'll see you then Tsuruga-san. "Kyoko says.

With that they hung up but for Ren he was having this bad feeling that something was going to happen that can cause some problems.

* * *

Hours had passed and Kyoko was getting ready for her hangout with Ren but suddenly her phone begins to ring knowing it wasn't Ren this time as she was supposed to see him in 2 hours so she answers her phone without looking at the Caller ID at first, "Hello its Mogami Kyoko."

"Hello, Mogam-kun." A man talks which was none other then President Lory but his voice sounded concerned which Kyoko picked up on since she's very observant.

"President is everything alright?" Kyoko asked knowing he was never like this before also she was wondering what was going on today as first Ren sounded like something was bothering him and now President Lory was sounding like something was bothering him as well.

President tries to hide the concern in his voice knowing that Kyoko would pick on it again if he doesn't hide it, "Everything is ok but I need to see you in my office in 20 minutes."

"Sure President, I'll see you then." Kyoko says kind of concerned about why he has to see her.

After the call was done, Kyoko had to leave to be able to make it to LME in time so she rushes out of her room and out of Darumaya. As she's heading to LME she pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts for someone's number.

"_I hope he understands that I'm not blowing him off._" Kyoko thought to herself as she messages Ren quickly telling him that she might be late for their meeting as Lory had called her and wanted to see her.

* * *

Kyoko arrives outside of President Lory's office right on time, "_I wonder why he wants to see me…I don't think I did anything wrong."_ She thought to herself just before entering the room.

The office that was normally changed to an unusual theme was actually looking like a regular office today, and as Kyoko walks towards the desk Lory was sitting at she notices a women siting in a chair in front of the desk, "_Why is she here?" _

Once she gets to the desk she bows her head to President Lory, "Good afternoon President."

"Good afternoon Mogami-kun." Lory says as he gestures for her to take a seat.

Kyoko sits but doesn't look at the women in the seat beside her. "You requested my presence President."

Lory takes a breath before talking as he knows what he has to say will break her heart. "Well Mogami-kun, your mother has requested your employment in showbiz to be terminated."

Kyoko was hurt and mad but she didn't want to show it to her mother, "and why…"

This time Saena speaks as she gets up, "I have my reasons now let's go…"

At first Kyoko didn't move from her spot knowing any reason from Saena wasn't a good one for her, which angered Saena that Kyoko didn't move so she grabs her by the wrist and pulls her out of the chair and out of the room.

Lory watches feeling worried for Kyoko just by how her mother grabbed her, "_This isn't going to be good."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

After a little while Saena and Kyoko enter a small home. Once inside Kyoko pulls her arm away from Saena.

"Why did you remove me from Showbiz? You haven't cared what I did for 11 years why now?" Kyoko says looking at her mother.

"I don't care…But you might become useful for once." Saena says

"And how so…"Kyoko says as she always knew that she was never good enough for her mother.

"You're being sold to the Takamoto family that are very wealthy as the wife for their son, that they would pay heavily for…" Saena says as she planned to sell Kyoko the next day as the arrangement was between her and the Takamoto family.

"You only wanted me back for you own selfish greed, that's all you ever cared about yourself…you won't win." Kyoko turns to walk away as she grabs her phone from her pocket to call someone.

Saena grabs the phone out of her daughter's hand and throws it across the room and when it hits the wall then the floor it was broken into pieces. The angry Saena grabs Kyoko's wrist and pulls her down the hall and pushes her into an empty room. "You worthless brat, you have been a thorn in my side since the day you were born."

Kyoko was in pain but was angry with this women for what she was doing, " You're the heartless one that only cared about herself…you're a coward for first abandoning your child and now only wanting her back to sell her off for your own greed."

Saena had enough as she slaps Kyoko across the face and walks back to the door, "Shut your mouth you little bitch and be worth something for once and obey my command, your marrying that man weither you like it or not…you may leave this room but only once you can be an obedient child." With that Saena leaves and locks Kyoko in that room from the outside.

Kyoko holds her cheek but smirks once Saena is gone, "_Oh I will be leaving but not the way you want Mother." _She looks at the window at the side of the room, "_Where you can't control me…I won't be a pawn to your plan to ruin my life." _

* * *

**A/N: well there you go...my evilness lol dont kill me! i havent wrote chapter 2 or anything so this story wont be continued for a while but you may review. dont judge...i know Kyoko isnt like her normal self but this shows the hate she has for Saena. i understand i have spelling mistakes and stuff and slowly fixing after reading it for the second time**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

**A/N: good day everyone, well by readers demand and my tired fingers so here is chapter 2... please keep in mind that these chapters aren't really pre-written before i post so this all comes out of my head fresh...I am planing for chapter 3 when ever i have time to actually write it there will be a time skip since i have no idea of how to continue after this chapter in the present time x.x **

**Disclaimer: I dont own skip beat!**

* * *

Kyoko smiles as she runs from the house she was imprisoned in for the past 2 hours without looking back to where her mother was planning to ruin her life. "_You won't get me for your plan mother…after 11 years this is the only reason you would want anything to do with me but was only for your own selfishness. Good luck with that deal when I am not around." _Kyoko thought to herself as she continues running toward the airport with only the clothes she had on and her purse since she knew there was no time for her to go back to Darumaya to get her things since within the next few hours her mother might learn that she has escaped through the window.

"_This is where my past life will end and my future will lead me to a new place away from all those that I once knew and cared about but I have no other choice, I can't stay here where that witch could still get her hand on me…I won't allow myself to be sold off for her greed." _She thought to herself as she enters the airport at the late night hours.

* * *

I was now early afternoon and Ren was just on his way back from a modeling shoot as he heads towards the LME Building as he had something important to talk to President Lory about.

Ren hasn't heard from Kyoko since the night before and that was the message stating that she had a meeting with Lory last night but she never came to his place that night which wasn't like her to not tell him if anything changes and just today Ren has tried about 5 times to call Kyoko without success. When he arrives at the parking lot of LME he tries once again to call the girl he loves but still he gets the automated message that says the phone is out of service.

He closes his phone and sighs, "_What is going on? Did something happen last night at the meeting that caused her to be upset or something…I need to find out and President would know…"_ Ren thought to himself as he exits his car and enters the building still thinking of some things that might of got that girl to not contact him.

* * *

After a few minutes Ren arrives at President Lory's office but he could hear 2 voices talking in the office and was fully aware one was Lory but the other one he wasn't sure about as it was a women's voice and definitely not the voice of the girl he love's voice so he didn't know until something clicks in his head from something he saw 2 days ago when he went to see Lory and ended up seeing that show with him.

"Why is she here… and better yet why is she talking to President?" Ren thinks to himself as suddenly the door opens and the women that was none other than Mogami Saena walks out of the room and gives him a cold glare before she heads down the hall towards the elevator. Ren sighs then enters the now nearly empty room that only had President Lory sitting at the desk

"President I need to talk to you…"Ren says as he approaches the stressed looking Lory at his desk.

Lory looks up from his desk to the guy at the front of his desk, "What is it Ren? I have some things to deal with right now."

"President, I know Kyoko came to meet with you yesterday, I would like to know why you needed to see…and if you know what happened since she won't even answer her phone when I've called." Ren says slightly concerned as he was hoping nothing bad happened to Kyoko.

Lory sighs before answering, "I had to talk to her about the termination of her employment in showbiz…" he was then cut off by Ren.

"You fired her? Why? Didn't she prove that she had what it took to be in showbiz…" Ren was angry now that with all Kyoko did Lory fires her and knew this would have crushed her.

Lory sighs again, "Ren calm down, I didn't have much of a choice since her mother came and threatened to destroy LME if I wouldn't fire her and then that women took Kyoko away with her by force as I could see by how hard that women grabbed her daughter's wrist."

Ren wasn't happy that a manipulative women threated to destroy LME to get Kyoko back but something clicked in his head, "Then if she took Kyoko, why did she come here today? I saw her leave."

"Ren, she was here earlier because Kyoko is gone supposedly she ran from her mother's home late last night but Saena thinks I took Kyoko…I would assume Saena wanted to use Kyoko for something that she didn't agree to so she ran," Lory had a very pained tone in his voice as he wish he could of prevented that women from taking her but he had no choice as Kyoko was still underage.

Ren froze when he heard that the girl he had cared about since they were kids is gone and alone. "What did that women do to make her run?"

"I don't know and I can't find out exactly what happened since the only person that would know anything and that would tell has already fled and I'm assuming she had fled Japan all together." Lory looks at Ren to see pain in his eyes, "I know this is painful since you love that girl but there isn't anything we can do if there is no way to contact her but I will do whatever a can to find a way to contact her and maybe eventually clear up this."

Ren was hurting deeply that knew Lory was right, "ok President but if you hear anything I would like you to inform me ok." With that Ren takes his leave and heads back to his condo.

* * *

Once Ren got home, is composure was gone as he was devastated so he crashes onto his couch with a glass of scotch in on hand hanging off the couch as he looks up to the ceiling.

"_I had a feeling something would happen and look now...my feeling was correct and she's now farther from my grasps…I want to know what happened yesterday from her side and if that women broke her phone in a method to control her and keep her from telling others..."_ Ren thought to himself angry that he can't help Kyoko and ultimately wish she ran to him instead as he would of do what he could to protect her from that women.

* * *

Kyoko exits the airplane with a smile, "_No one can stop me now, I will make myself known here with a new look and name so even if that heartless bitch would try to come find me she won't find me as the girl she wants to use." _

She walks out of the airport and into the sunny day as she enters a taxi waiting to take her to where her future will begin and first would be to the only person that she knew in this new place that would help her have that dream in showbiz come true.

* * *

**A/N: There you go and i dont know when chapter 3 will be out...please be kind to me in reviews**


	3. Chapter 3: Years Past But All Changed

**A/N: hello everyone, i know i havent posted a chapter of this story for a while now and i am sorry i had writers block in this story. but here is chapter 3 and hoping to hand write chapter 4 soon so i can type it up eventually. hope you enjoy it.**

_**replies to reviews:**_

**_KRIS: She always runs away in my stories i noticed XD and she is obviously going to Kuu XD but Ren wont be coming sadly because 1 hes not ready to see his parents as well as no one is telling him where she ran off too XD and he is too busy to travel to find her. Legal age you will see in this chapter :P_**

**_MUTEMUIA: fled to kuu and julie yes like always XD Lory finds out but no one tells Ren XD like allllllwayysss XD the worse is planned to come to Saena in a later chapter if i can remember it when im hand writing XD_**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Skip Beat!**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the day Saena took Kyoko from LME and the day Kyoko ran off to LA to stay with Kuu, the only person she knew that would take her in. For those years Kyoko had matured with a new name and look which Kuu informed Lory about and also informed him about what happened the night Kyoko ran away from Tokyo since he had all rights to know as he cared about Kyoko as much as he did. Lory had arranged for the girl to return to LME after she turned of age where she truly belonged but the other thing was that girl was no longer the same as she once was due to her creating a persona that went with her new look and name but Lory still knew that somewhere behind her mask the same girl that he knew was still there.

Kyoko who was now going by the name of Rosa has made it big as an actress and a model international which made her happy but there was something that was always missing to that 20 year old women but it wasn't about acting love or feeling it as the Rosa persona never had her heart broken. What was missing was acting and modeling back home as the Rosa persona was still of Japanese descent.

Over the 3 years for Ren wasn't the best even thou he tried to forget the girl he cared about long but he just couldn't the image in his head of her the last time he saw her in Guam was constantly coming back to his mind the first year but eventually he was able to bury the pain inside himself as he took more jobs so he wouldn't be at home for too much time as even over the years the kitchen would always cause him some pain due to the faint memory he tried to cast away of that girl in the kitchen cooking for him.

* * *

It was the middle of June and Ren was in Lory's office to talk about a job offer for a movie that has already started filming but was in need of a lead man as the last one dropped out also the Director was the same as the one that shot 'Tragic Marker' 3 years but this movie was considered to be close to Tragic Marker due to it is about a string of murders that occur in a urban area.

"You will be the lead officer in the movie who is investigating a string of murders." Lory says to the 25 year old Ren sitting in front of him.

"Ok President that seems interesting but who is the lead playing the killer?" Ren asked as he was unsure anyone would be able to portray a killer that well or anywhere near his BJ.

"Well the movie is called 'Devil's Daughter' so the lead has to be a women." Lory trying not to expose to much as he was still waiting on that women's arrival.

Ren was about to speak when the office doors open and a decently tall slim young women walks into the room and towards the couch where the two men are seated, Ren didn't like the interruption but allowed Lory to speak.

"Oh my dear you here, come sit beside me." Lory says as the women complies and sits beside President Lory with her legs crossed.

Ren was looking at the beautiful women that was wearing high heel boots, a short leather skirt and a low raise corset with a short leather jacket on so her flat abdominal was all exposed. But then Ren looks at the women's face even thou this women had red hair that fell just below her shoulder the thing that caught his attention was the golden eyes that was piercing at him like it was blowing homes through him with just one glare from the lady.

Lory noticed the look, "_She may be using her persona but those eyes reflect hate and anger in them…is it just the exterior or the interior that hates him? Does it have anything to do with the public articles about the false article about him being with someone? Or is it just that he never tried to contact her in those 3 years?"_ Lory asked himself in his head before he speaks out loud.

"Ren, this is Masumi Rosa…" Lory was cut off by the Beautiful women beside him.

"Rosa is just fine…" She says still looking at the man on the other couch as her look still was a cold glare.

"Ok Rosa." Lory looks to Rosa then back to Ren, "She is in showbiz just like you but just a little higher as she is an international star."

Ren nods but still didn't understand the purpose of this women being in a meeting with them but he knew somehow she was causing him pain internally just by a look thou he kept quiet not wanting to be rude to Lory or that Women.

"I am here Mr. Tsuruga because I am playing the lead of the killer in the movie you are beginning to take place in." Rosa says to him in English.

That made Ren flinch, "_How did she know my last name? And how did she know I can understand English?"_ he thought to himself keeping his eyes on the women.

Lory talks before Ren could as he knew that guy was having questions build up in him about the women but Lory wanted to laugh from the flinch. "She will be residing in Tokyo for the duration of the movie so I would like you to be her guide here also she lives in the same condo complex as you just in the suite below yours." He knew that Ren would deny helping this women but he also knew that Ren would need a push to eventually learn that thus women is and was the Kyoko he fell in love with years ago but the worse was that this women wouldn't make it too easy for him to find out her real identity as she is that well at hiding it from anyone she doesn't want to know about it as she has hid it for 3 years and gone by a stage name to not be found by her evil mother.

When Ren didn't speak as he was still fixed on the women mentally trying to put something together so Lory speaks again. "Ren you are dismissed, your first day of filming starts tomorrow."

Ren nods, "ok, bye President, Rosa." He says his goodbyes and takes his eyes off the lady beside Lory as he leaves the room. Once he gets to his care that was waiting in the parking lot he puts a hand over where his heart is, "_What is this feeling? And how could that lady make me feel this…." _

* * *

When Ren was completely got Lory turns to Rosa, "How does it feel to be back home Mogami-kun?"

Kyoko drops her persona slightly and smiles slightly, "It's nice and being of age that women can't even try to get her hands on me to use me for her own personal gain."

Lory chuckles, "Well if she lays one hand on you, her career and reputation would be destroyed since you are an international celebrity also we have proof of what she did to you 3 years ago."

"Boss that might seem big but not as big to me as it would be if I was also a star in the place where I grew up." Kyoko says moving a red strain of hair out of her face.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have jobs lined up for you that will increase your fame here and put you on the most desirable women's list. "Lory says but then something came to his mind but decided to wait for her to speak first.

"Thank you Boss, I really appreciate all you are doing for me." She was happy to start acting and modeling again as well as being back as a part of LME after 3 years.

Lory smiles, "Mogami-kun, how was it sitting in the same room as Ren after 3 years of not seeing him." He asked as he wanted to assess how she felt about Ren also to see if she was still in love with him.

"It was fine, he is just a fellow actor anyways." She says to Lory not showing any love in her eyes about that topic of Ren.

The answer slightly surprised him, "_She is capable of love but has fallen out of love with him in those 3 years, it must have been because of the lack of communication and most likely after her seeing a few magazines I sent to Kuu that had Ren in them at premieres where he was kissing other girls…I was stupid to send those…she must of thought more of that he would never love her after seeing those which would mean her giving up loving him…Thou it will be even more interesting to watch Ren try to win over her heart again once he learns who she is under that mask she puts on well she's Rosa." _ Lory thought to himself then responds to the Lady beside him. "Very well, then you are dismissed and you shoot tomorrow…also don't torment your co-stars to much ok Rosa?" He says which pulled Rosa back to the surface.

Rosa gets up and gives a smirk that reflects one of that Kyoko's old role use to use which was the smirk of Natsu. "I can't guarantee Boss, I didn't gain the name of 'co-star killer' back in America for not tormenting my co-stars." She says then makes her leave as she had some reading to do in her new home for the one scene she was to do the following day.

* * *

Lory sighs in the room now empty, "_This won't be good if she doesn't break her Rosa persona that loves toying with her co-stars and the worse one to toy with will be Ren especially if something slips and she mentions something about the girl Ren once loved…I also hope he learns who she is before that man comes to visit her or Ren might become angry that no one told him about that Kyoko was indeed ok all those years and that she became like him using a stage name and new image to stay hidden from someone."_

* * *

**A/N: there ya go chapter 3. hope you liked it and i had to do the skip for 3 years later as i had nothing to write before the skip XD so now i can have fun lol. so thats all for now and i have no clue when chapter 4 will be out XD. Love ya all**

_**Please Review/Follow/Fave**_


	4. Chapter 4: Acting Begins

**A/N: Its night for me now but i decided to post this...but the only sad news i have it this story is causing me alot of writers blocks...also this story is only posted on the days that i have no work so the next chapter may not be out till next week sadly but that gives me time to hand write.**

**Replies: im going to try the grouping up reviews in replies just for this story as i only post a chapter once or twice a week :P**

**everyone is asking about the kiss...that was a misunderstanding for one since the paparazzi took the image at the bad angle that turned a cheek kiss at a premiere to look like a lip kiss and Kyoko got effected because she was hoping Ren felt something for her and the scene of the last time she fell for someone aka SHO he kissed some girl so it hurt alittle but she still love Ren just keeps it hidden. Ren didnt know where to start to find her or contact her as Lory said nothing as he knew Ren wasnt ready to see his parents again and KYOKO did try to contact Ren from America but it was unsucessful...im assuming Yashiro touched his phone with no gloves and you all know what happens there BOOM XD im trying things with this story so bear with me everytime i try something my brain says "no no no" which leads to writers block . i want to answer every question you all have but i hope some get cleared up in the chapters...im a big mess writing 2 stories at once and i cant stop one to focus on the other since people will kill me XD soo thats all i will say in this reply for now.**

disclaimer: i dont own skip beat!

* * *

The first day of filming that would include Ren and Rosa which was after the beginning of the movie has already been shot and completed a few weeks ago but the first day with all the cast was cancelled due to a few of the cast getting sick.

It took about 3 days for all those what were sick to be back to good health to be able to get back to doing the scenes. It was afternoon now and all the actors had met with Rosa and asked her questions they had about her being an international star and she answers all of them kindly.

Ren was just standing at the side watching Rosa interact with some other actors, "_Why do I feel pain when that girl is around…its worse when she's looking at me… what is going on?" _He thought to himself knowing he would have to do one scene to film with that women today.

Director Konoe enters the room with a smile, "Good afternoon everyone, let's get started with the filming we have 3 scenes that need to get done today." He says now going to his director chair.

Ren and Kijima gets up from their chairs knowing there scenes was first to shoot so they leave Rosa seated in her spot with her arms crossed as she was aware that there was only 2 scenes she will be in today. "_Great one scene with that guy…"_ she thought as she was looking at Ren.

Both actors which were both dressed as police officers get into their places as this scene will be the first time Ren will appear in the movie but his part will become very important since his role as Officer Kellam Vonner causes issues that will lead to more problems later.

"ACTION!" Director Konoe yells once both are in the right positions.

* * *

Officer Kellam Vonner walks into the station to the desk of his comrade and friend, Officer Jasper Cross. "Good afternoon Officer Cross, Has anything new come up?"

Officer Cross nods, "Good afternoon Officer Vonner, and yes we got the person that is the cause of the miscellaneous murders 3 days ago but…" He stopped as there was bad news to come.

Kellam looks to his comrade, "I remember that day I was with the team but are you sure it's her?" he asked.

Jasper sighs, "Yes, we are sure because of this but she doesn't work alone." He hands Kellam a photo of a man on the ground in a pool of blood with a note in blood in front of the corpse that says 'Release his child.'. "Officer Vonner this happened last night and the note is directed at us police."

"Let me interrogate her…whatever she knows we must find out before more innocent people are killed." Kellam says as he takes the case file off the desk and all Jasper does is nod and grab his radio, "Bring the girl to room B1…Officer Vonner wants to interrogate her."

Kellam sighs as he walks towards the interrogation room labeled B1 and takes the knob to turn and enter the small interrogation room.

* * *

"Cut!" Director Konoe yelled as Ren and Kijima get off the set so it can be changed, "It was great now legs progress to the next scene so can Tsuruga-san and Rosa-san get on set."

Rosa gets up from her seat and walks onto the set to the chair she was to sit in by the table in the middle of the room, Once seated she lowers her head to make her red hair fall into her face as due to her character she didn't have to wear a wig also her eyes the director says it works fine for the character. A moment later her wrists was cuffed behind the chair by one of the scene managers.

Ren moves to his position just inside of the room doors with the file in hand but he was looking straight at Rosa, "_Is she already in character? She doesn't look much different except her clothes are a little less revealing then the first day I met her…"_ he thought to himself.

Director Konoe was watching Rosa, "_Even being gone for years she still had a marvellous talent to get absorbed into her roles within seconds…"_ he thought to himself as he was informed a few weeks ago by Lory that Kyoko was returning to Tokyo but with a stage name and new look.

Once both actors was perfectly in place Konoe calls action.

* * *

Kellam enters the room to see a red haired girl in a white tube top, short jacket and black ripped jeans with knee-high boots on that was seated by the table, he walks over to the table, "You must be Pandora…"

Without the girl looking up from the table she speaks with a hiss in her voice, "What do you want pig?"

Kellam's facial expression changes to one of annoyed and places the folder open in front of her with 3 pictures one was a women in a pool of blood with the words 'Father will be pleased' in front of her, the second was a man same position as first but words says 'Have fun with father' and the last one was the man in the pool of blood with the words 'release his child.'

Pandora looks at the photos and smirks but the smirk can only be seen slightly from the side.

"Pandora we know your involved in the murders so just confess and say who else is working with you and we will be lenient with your sentence." Kellam says leaning over the table slightly to Pandora.

Pandora's head shoots up which causes her hair to move to clear her face showing hate in her eyes, she then spits in Kellam's face. "You won't learn anything from me pig…you have no leverage on me…"

Kellam wipes the spit off his face, it angered him that she spat at him. "You will speak when your buddies are brought in too."

Pandora puts her head back laughing which caused Kellam to flinch, "you stupid Officer…No one can be found unless they want to be found…"

Before Kellam could speak the radio on his shoulder goes off say that his girlfriend was in the station wanting to talk to him. He hit the button and speaks, "Can I get 2 officers in to escort this girl back to her cell.

A moment later 2 men come into the room and grabs her arms to get her to sand well the men pull her out Pandora smirks at Kellam which once again makes him flinch from the bone chilling feeling it gave him.

When pulled out Pandora looks at a women just outside of the door but when the officers noticed her looking and slowing down they pull her harder down the hallway.

* * *

"Cut!" Director Konoe says as he was happy with the scene and the feeling it gave off. "That was amazing Tsuruga-san and Rosa-san…everyone except for Rosa-san and the 2 extras may leave for the day as this is the last scene to be done."

Rosa sat on the set waiting for everyone to leave but noticed Ren not leaving instead he takes his seat looking at her but she just rolls her eyes, "_Why is he sticking around It better not to talk to me, I don't have anything to say to him not when I have this mask on…"_ she thought to herself as she gets up and onto the scene which was of a jail cell but she notices the floor is like a rubber but she knew why.

"Action!" Director Konoe calls once he is back in his seat.

* * *

Pandora chuckles as the officers were about to leave her in the cell.

Both officers look over their shoulder at her when she chuckles, "What is so funny Brat?"

"Oh nothing officer" She says sweetly but then sudden changes, "Except this." She shows her arms where the cuffs was split in the middle.

Both officer turn fully and pulls out their guns pointed at Pandora. "We won't hurt you if you just get down on your knees like a good girl." Says the first officer.

Pandora evilly smirks, "Won't hurt me? Ha don't make me laugh you two will be dead in less than a minute..."

"WHAT?" both officers says to the girl in front of them.

Then suddenly Pandora goes down and trips both officers to the ground by hitting their lower legs and quickly gets back up and pulls a pocket knife from her back pocket. "You pigs are so stupid…girl hide everything that they need on them so you are horrible at searching people."

Pandora pushes a foot on the first officer's chest hard and he yells in pain as a pop noise can be heard which was to symbolize ribs breaking and popping the blood on the man's back first and next she stabs the knife in his chest to pop the second blood bag to leave that officer dead in a pool of blood.

She turns to the second officer who stood up and pointing the gun at her head.

"Tsk tsk you really think you can kill me…" she then grabs his wrist and twists it like she was going to break it and he drops the gun. When that she pushes him to the ground when he land he hits his head hard off the ground to force the blood bag in his hat the rupture to show head injury then she stabs him in the chest like the first officer.

"You poor souls should have ran but chose to die by my hand." She says to the empty cell before she kneels down to write word using the blood once she stands up and licks her finger that had blood on it and using a key she got off an officer she removes the bracelet around her ankle.

She steps on the bracelet breaking it and she giggles, "Sorry pigs but you won't find me this time…." She then runs out of the cell and towards the back exit to the night sky.

* * *

"Cut!" Director Konoe calls but he was as white as a ghost just by how realistic that scene was, "_ She must of learned from the best how to act like a killer but hers was more detailed then his ever had to be." _ He thought to himself before looking at the women getting off the set, "that was awesome Rosa-san you may leave for the night." He says

Rosa nods, "Thank you Director…" she says then looks Ren who looked in shock and gives him a cold glare before she leaves the room, "_Wonder if that interested him…watching him being BJ did come in handy… if he ever learns who I am behind this mask he should see I'm not the girl he acted with 3 years ago…but I will never let him ever see that behind this heartless mask that I still feel something for him and he should watch he's not the only Co-star killer but mine is by tormenting them with words and he will be my prey but we will see what I have to say to torment him and maybe it will hint for him to learn on his own who I am." _She thought to herself as in the day she tormented 3 extras.

Ren watched Rosa leave then sighs and thinks to himself, "_How could she portray a killer so well? And that Smirk I've seen it before in a movie I did almost 4 years ago…but which movie…" _Ren then gets up and leaves the studio trying to think of what movie that smirk reminded him of.

* * *

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL i am twisted in the head im fully aware of that but i just had to make the roles kind reversed that Kyoko is the killer instead of Ren that way just too much fun lol i am really trying to make this story good and difference but its hard... my head is screwy with 2 storys ongoing lol but i will continue this story when i can ^^ until then i love you all**

**please review/fave/follow**


	5. Chapter 5: Words Like Knives

**Well um Hello, please dont kill me i am very sorry i took sooo long life has been hecktic with work and my depression worsening. I am still trying to get back to my normal enjoyment but its very hard so please be patient with me im reallllllly trying. i hope you can forgive me and enjoy chapter 5. i am working on trying 6 but dont know if it will be out this week or next since after i type it i have to send it off to my friend who proof reads my chapters.**

* * *

There were only four actors needed for today's shots. Rosa was standing in the hallways outside the studio while Kijima was inside with the Director, she was deep in thought. But was then pulled from them when she saw Ren entering the build, he was coming straight to her as if he wanted to talk. Yet once he was in front of Rosa and about to speak Matsuai Ruriko; who was playing Rosary Crane - Officer Kellam's girlfriend, latched onto his arm with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san," She says. Then noticing Rosa standing, she gives her a cold glare.

Rosa wasn't interested in the event that was going on in front of her, so after seeing the glare from Ruriko she rolls her eyes.

"Good morning Ruriko-chan… please go inside, I will be in shortly." Ren gives his gentleman smile as Ruriko nods then goes towards the door, still giving Rosa a cold look before entering.

"How pathetic..." Rosa mutters under her breath.

Ren turns to the girl standing behind him, "What did you say?"

Rosa looks up into the man's eyes; "How pathetic… Too bad the girl that always used to follow you around isn't here or she would have died to see that, if she isn't already dead somewhere…"

Ren straightens up as he feels pain shoot in his chest knowing exactly who she was talking about, but then clenches his fist "Don't you dare mention her…"

Rosa smirks a 'Natsu' smirk, "Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" She begins to chuckle.

"It isn't like you cared about her, she was only your toy… Good thing she's most likely dead in a forest or she would die to see you around that bitch."

Ren now angry pushes Rosa to the wall behind her, "What the hell do you know about her!"

Rosa giggles. "I know more than you ever will. She's dead!" she pushes Ren away from her. "She would be disgusted to see you like you are now… a playboy." With that, she turns and enters the studio.

Ren freezes in his spot, "She can't be right, Kyoko can't be dead. It isn't possible… No, I won't believe it but what did she mean by her knowing more than I ever will… First I need to find out something about that Rosa girl… maybe that will help me find out where she would know Kyoko from and her whereabouts." He turns and enters the studio.

* * *

After 2 hours, they finished the short scenes of Kellam and Rosary talking and flirting which were only supposed to be filmed the day before thou Ruriko said she couldn't do it.

Rosa is frustrated that Ruriko is holding up all the scenes that need to be completed today due to Director Konoe being out of town for the next two weeks.

"_She is still the spoiled little brat she was when I first met her and still is now years later… I can't wait to do the scene with her later it will be fun."_ Kyoko/Rosa thought to herself as ever since the morning the mean parts of Kyoko has blended with Rosa's persona.

Ren is in his seat resting as he had a short break after that long scene. Today is another day that Lory has given Yashiro another task to do which was quite odd but he couldn't do anything about it.

He looks over to Rosa who is in her seat playing with a few red strands of hair, _"What are you really hiding Rosa? There's something but I can't pinpoint exactly what… I will find out and your secret will be open to the world…"_ he smiles the Emperor of the Night smile that reflects the slip of Kuon which was rare ever since Kyoko's disappearance 3 years ago.

Director Konoe sighs, "Okay, Kijima-kun and Tsuruga-san get on set." He asks as he wasn't too happy about the setback from Ruriko when she couldn't get into her part.

Kijima and Ren get up and Ren gives a smirk to Rosa, who only rolls her eyes at him again while the 2 men take their places on set quickly to get it started as there are a lot of scenes that have to be made up for.

* * *

Officer Kellam Vonner walks into the office to see that the atmosphere around was rather sad and cold so he walks to Officer Jasper Cross' desk. "What is going on around here?"

Officer Cross pulls out a picture from a folder on his desk and places it in front of Kellam, "This is what happened…"

Kellam picks up the photos to see two officers in a pool of blood with a note written in blood in front of them saying, 'You're to blame for these two souls,' Which was located in the cell that Pandora was once locked in the night before. Those photos angered Kallam to the core.

"Officer Cross we lost another two great friends and officers…do we know where that Pandora brat was heading?" Kellam asked wanting to find her and lock her up for good with no chance of her getting free ever again.

Jasper sighs and shakes his head, "We know nothing. Her tracker bracelet was removed and broken… but we should patrol for her or her gang. They couldn't have gotten that far."

Kellam nods, "Yes, we should. Get 2 teams ready…" he says turns and walks out of the police station.

* * *

"Cut!" Directory Konoe yells as the day was starting to get better with no NGs in that scene. He turns in his chair to look towards Rosa, "Okay Rosa-san go to set 35B."

Rosa gets up from her seat and heads towards the set which was supposed to be a distant scene so it was slightly raised up. She sees Ren offer a hand to help her up onto the set which she swatted away. "Sorry. I won't take a playboy's hand."

Ren flinched when his hand was swatted away as he was only trying to be nice so she would talk to him and to show respect to his fellow co-star. He also didn't like her calling him a playboy but at the time he couldn't say anything to her as the shot was about to begin so he just moves back to the sidelines and watches how the scene will play out.

"Action!" Director Konoe called and Rosa became completely taken over by the soul of Pandora, the Devil's Daughter.

* * *

Pandora walks up a hill with a note in hand. "My gang told me that he would be here waiting for me but I should see him by now."

She nears the top of the hill and once up there she sees a tombstone which she didn't mind seeing, until the name on the stone caught her eye. "D-Devdan…" she falls to her knees. "No. No this can't be right. He can't be dead. NO!" she yells. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she now lifts her hand to her face.

After a few moments, she pulls her hands away from her face with the look of hate in her eyes. "I will avenge your death… In my father's name Devdan… I will kill who that person holds dear…" With that she noticed someone written on the stone knowing her gang had written it which was the case of her love's death. When she saw the words 'gunshot to the head' she clenches her fists.

"You followed me Devdon… that night I got taken and he killed you…he will pay for this and I know exactly the loved one in mind… he took my love and I will take his."

Pandora smirks as she walks back down the hill with a plan in mind of what she is going to do that would teach that police officer a lesson about not messing with her.

* * *

"Cut! Rosa-san that was great I felt all the atmosphere change during the scene." Director Konoe says to Rosa as she gets off the set then turns in his chair to the talk to the other cast as well, " We only have 2 scenes left for today so Ruriko-san and Rosa-san get on set."

Rosa and Ruriko got onto the set; a scene in a dark alleyway. Rosa knew she would get to kill Ruriko in this upcoming scene but she doesn't mention anything to Ruriko as she knew that girl wouldn't have read much more than her line so she wouldn't know exactly what was going to happen to her character.

* * *

Rosary was standing at the end of a dark alleyway, she looks from side to side out of the alley for a moment. "Where is he…? He said he'd meet me here by now…"

Within a second there was a knife at Rosary's neck and a girl chuckling from behind. "Awe, did your filthy lover forget about you… I wonder how he will feel when he find your dead body." A smirk appears on the woman's face as this was a part of her plan and with the lighting in the alley that smirk was all that could be seen for now.

Rosary begins to shake in fear, "W-Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Pandora…" Pandora says moving slightly so her whole face was visible in the lighting. "But you won't need to know it for long as you will be dead in a second."

With that Pandora pulls the knife that was against Rosary's scarf slashing her throat which caused the 2 blood bags underneath the scarf to rupture causing the sight of excessive bleeding.

Rosary puts her hands to her throat as she lets out a scream, until she falls to her knees as she was trying to stop the bleeding.

Pandora chuckles for a moment as she was watching Rosary then a smirk appears back on her face, "You're pathetic." She pushes Rosary to the ground with her boot. "You will be dead in a second from blood loss and nothing can change that."

Rosary struggled for a moment before her eyes closed well she laid in the pool of her own blood. Pandora goes around the corpse to be in front of it then she kneels down and uses the blood to write a note but then she hears sirens so she runs off deeper into the ally knowing this was the best way to not get caught.

An officer comes to the scene and looks down, "Officer Vonner I think you will want to see this…"

Officer Kellam Vonner walks over, "What is it…" he says but then looks down to the corpse. "Is that Rosary?" he asks with a pained tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry for you loss and there's a note…" the officer points a few inches from them on the ground.

Officer Vonner reads the note out loud, "You took what was mine, now I took what's yours…" he was confused but then heard his partner Officer Cross come up from behind him.

"Kellam…we have some information about the girl you asked for, supposedly she never had parents but she had a fiancé…he was the same man around that night we took her…do you know where that man went that night?" Jasper asked.

Kellam flinches clueing into the meaning behind the note, "He is dead…I shot him that night when he tried to stab me." He sighs, "That's why she came after me through killing Rosary."

Both officers look down as the body was bagged and taken away to be properly buried.

Pandora was still in the alley watching with a smirk on her face as she whispers, " Next will be you to die… Kellam"

* * *

"Cut" Director Konoe called as he was trying to look away as he had the look of fear on his face since the scene with Rosa killing Ruriko and the smirk she had as it was so realistic and bone chilling.

Rosa walks by Ren and gives him a smirk which was the same one she used for the scenes as she leaves the studio which made Ren flinch from the smirk.

_"That smirk, I was right. It was from a Drama I was in years ago…it was Mio's smirk but how could she portray that much hate to completely copy that smirk just like Kyoko…"_ Ren thought to himself as he was leaving the studio with everyone else so he could head home like he normally did to think about the women he missed for all those years that he still doesn't know where she is.


	6. Chapter 6: I Must Find Out

**I'll make this short and sweet, enjoy the chapter and please review i love to hear want other have to say.**

* * *

It has only been a week since the filming of 'Devil's Daughter' was delayed; due to the Director having to go away for some business as well as his vacation which gave the actors and actresses a break from the film. Ren on the other hand, didn't have a break that week since he had to do some small scenes with the assistant director while Konoe was away just so the film could be completed upon his return.

* * *

Ren had today free as for the last week other than the small filming he had to do for Konoe he was also, always booked up with either interviews or modelling gigs. He planned that today he would find out some more information about who 'Rosa' really was as he barely knew anything about this co-star. As well as every time he saw her she would avoid eye contact and wouldn't give him a second to speak as she'd always walk away to meet with a man, that he assumed was the same one she met at the studio before.

He was sitting in his study behind his desk with his laptop open, looking at the LME website to see if he could get any general information about her. The first thing that he notices while surfing the site was the page about rising stars he notices Kyoko's profile that used to be there had been recently removed.

"_This is odd, for 3 years her profile remained in the __rising__ star section but now it's gone. Did something happen to her_?" He thought to himself then, lets out a sigh not wanting to believe what Rosa told him about Kyoko being dead.

Ren continues to search the site till he gets to the section Top Stars where his profile was located and to his unexpected surprise he finds her profile in there as he remembers what Lory said about her only staying for the movie filming. He clicks on her name to open the profile; first thing the sees was her main picture of her with her arms neatly in front of her. She smiles so sweetly.

"_That's unusual. I was expecting a picture of her with her icy glare, but her smiles look so innocent and sweet."_ Ren then smacks himself for just having the thought that Rosa could be sweet since she didn't act that way when she's around him.

He continues looking at her profile notices the pictures of her roles that was under her main picture, there were 9 but the first 3 images were grey with the word "Classified" which just confused him more. As those images would have been about her first few acting roles, "_More questions of what this girl is trying to hide."_

Ren then looks at the chart with her personal information but sees that real name and birthday was blank and where it mentioned Birthplace it only says Japan with no town name. Being unable to find out what he wanted, he gets frustrated. "S_he is really hiding stuff from everyone except Lory, he must be in on it to employ her as one of his top stars…"_

* * *

After a some more attempts at trying to find out something about Rosa, Ren gets up and walks out of his study heading towards his living room grabbing a glass of scotch before laying on the couch.

"_I hope that woman is wrong about Kyoko…I was so close but she slipped through my fingers…I need to ask President Lory what he knows even if the last time I asked he just told me that he had no information about her whereabouts…I need to know."_ Ren thought to himself before suddenly his phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Ren says as he didn't look at the caller ID before answering the call.

"Hello Ren…" A man spoke on the other end which was none other then his Manager Yashiro Yukihito.

"Is something wrong Yashiro-san?" Ren asks as his manager rarely calls for any personal reasons.

"Oh, no no. It's just that your schedule for tomorrow has been changed to finish your movie filming. I guess one of the actors are taking a vacation or something so they had to move the scene from a week to tomorrow." Yashiro says to Ren over the phone with a feeling that he won't be too pleased with that change.

"What about Director Konoe, I thought he was on vacation?" Ren asked confused about this since last he knew Director Konoe was away.

"Oh about him, he is coming back to film the scene then he will go away again." Yashiro says.

"Do you know who was the one that needed to finish this film sooner than originally planned?" Ren asks his manager trying to figure things out.

Yashiro sighs, "I believe it's the leading lady…I forgot what her name was…"

"Rosa is her name... Do you know why she needed the filming date changed by any chance Yashiro-san?" Ren asked more curious, due to it involving the girl that he is trying to find out about, in order to find the information he needs about his lost girl.

Yashiro sighs, "Sorry but I don't know why Ren. I was only informed about the date change." When he heard the silences, he takes the opportunity to ask a question. "But Ren why are you so interested in this woman?" He asks, as the last time he saw Ren being interested in a woman was Kyoko.

Ren groans that neither him nor Yashiro knows anything about the woman but then heard his manager's question, "There is just something about her that I don't trust like she hiding something from everyone. I want to find out just what it is."

"Well I wasn't informed about anything about that girl except for what has been published about her in a few magazines." Yashiro says but like Ren he was having a feeling that Lory would know something, "Well Ren I will see you tomorrow at 9 o'clock."

"Okay bye Yashiro-san." With that Ren ends the call with his manger with still a lot of question.

* * *

Ren goes to the kitchen to pour himself another glass of scotch before returning to his spot on his couch once again.

"W_hat is going on…why does no one know anything about that women or anything that she could be hiding behind those golden eyes of hers…She might have everyone else believing in her lies of who she's trying to be. But not me." _Ren thought to himself not relieved that he's been lying about who he was for years so he takes his glass of scotch and drinks it down quick.

He was drowning in confusion on who the women he plays opposite to really is and the sadness of wanting to find out about what happen to the girl that got away from him years ago. He gets up again to fill up his drink and returning to his spot.

"_I really hope Rosa was wrong about Kyoko being dead. Even if the LME website is just backing up her point that Kyoko was indeed dead I don't want to believe it." _Ren sighs taking another sip of his scotch before laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"_Tomorrow after the shoots I need to confront her about what she knows so I can get the answers I want of where my Kyoko has ran off to before Rosa takes her leave…I need to find out everything that has to do with Kyoko to give me some closure especially if Rosa is linked to her." _Ren thought to himself as the alcohol sets in erasing the sadness and broken heart with the thought that the girl that meant everything to him may have gone farther than his hands ever could be as Ren falls asleep on the couch.


	7. last update

hello all my readers,

i am very sorry about the absence of posting any story but i am sad to say that i am no longer going using this site to post my any more chapters or future stories due to the drama and harassment from other readers so i am moving my stories to a different site.

if you wish to continue to follow my stories, then hit me up with a message and il provide you with a link to the new site i am using. i am currently working on transfering all the stories and chapters there so it may not be completely up to perfect for maybe a month or so but i am working hard with my editor to get everything done as soon as possible.

i look forward to seeing you all when everything is set up and done.

Love,

EmpressEris


End file.
